


lost control, and i don't want it back

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara is always eager to introduce Victor to new things in bed, but the young champion isn't entirely sure he's ready for this.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	lost control, and i don't want it back

**Author's Note:**

> For day 9 of Kinktober, I've got more Klara x Victor, this time with some pegging.

Victor can’t help feeling nervous. Klara has been a long string of firsts for the champion, and so far not a one has disappointed. She’s so much more experienced than Victor, always knowing exactly what she wants, and the young man is more than happy to go along with her. But this? He’s currently bent over his cot, as Klara busies herself behind him, getting ready.

“Oh, come on, it’s not  _ that _ different,” Klara mutters, “You  _ loved _ getting rimmed, and when I finger you. This is just a bit bigger.”

“Yeah, I know,” Victor answers, as Klara lubes up her strap. She showed it to him before, a nice double sided number, so she can feel some of what she does to him. As much as she might be trying to reassure him, he’s already been able to see that it’s far larger than her fingers. Two fingers is the most she’s pushed into him, and this toy is way bigger than that.

“You just need to relax,” she says, not for the first time. “‘Kay?”

“Okay,” Victor, answers, exhaling heavily. He faces forward, as Klara finishes up. She’s already pushed the toy into herself, and strapped it into place. Now, she’s closing in on him, and he can hear her footsteps growing closer. It’s so hard to relax when it’s something he’s trying to force. It’s just such difficult advice, knowing you  _ have _ to relax for something only makes it that much harder!

“Don’t be so worried, Victor,” Klara says, reaching down. She places her hand on his back, slowly dragging her fingernails down. She’s not pushing in with any real effort, just gently scraping along his skin, but it’s enough to make him shudder. She’s long since learned all the best ways to tease him, and Victor never stands a chance against Klara in the bedroom.

Once she’s reached the small of his back, she shifts, reaching over and grabbing hold of his hip. She moves behind him, grabbing his other hip with her free hand, and works to line the tip of her strap-on up with his ass. Victor grits his teeth, doing his best to stay relaxed, as he feels Klara slowly start to tilt forward.

“Ahh,” he sighs, heavily, as the strap pushes into him. His grip on the blankets beneath him tightens, bunching them up in his fists, as Klara enters him. Immediately, Victor is struggling to relax. Klara’s grip on him tightens, as his body resists her.

“Shh, it’s okay, relax,” Klara murmurs, oddly soothing for her. Using that sugary sweet voice she can pull off is enough to help Victor relax a bit, and her efforts become easier. He’s not as tight, and she can push in further. “That’s better, good boy.”

Once Klara sinks in as deep as she can, her thighs touching against him, Victor groans. She’s so deep, and he feels so full, but there’s something so  _ pleasant  _ about it. Klara was right, he is loving this just as much as everything else she’s done. Once he’s adjusted, Klara pulls back, still moving slowly. She speeds up as she pushes back in, falling into a steady rhythm as she thrusts into him. If he weren’t slumped over the bed, Victor is sure he’d tip forward, collapsing under her efforts.

It’s so much, it feels so good he can hardly think straight, and he buries his face in the pillow, groaning as she fucks him. He’s muttering her name, muttering strained “I love you”s, but Klara can hardly make out a word of it. She just carries on, losing herself in fucking him. Of course, it doesn’t feel nearly as good for her as it does for Victor, but that doesn’t stop her. Seeing him like this is its own reward, and she can never get enough of reducing the champion of Galar down to a pathetic mess.

“You  _ really _ like this, huh?” Klara teases, giggling. “I knew you would, it was so obvious.”

“You did?” Victor asks, raising up his head to glance back at her.

“Mhm, you really just  _ love _ when I take charge, don’t you?” Klara says, and Victor nods. “The big bad champion just wants someone else in control.”

He doesn’t bother to answer, knowing his reactions speak for themselves. He’s so hard right now, achingly so, twitching with desire as Klara continues pounding into his ass. He wants to reach down, to jack himself off, but he doesn’t want to let go of the blankets in his grip, either. He’s worried it might be harder to relax that way, and doesn’t want to risk it. Instead, he whimpers, bucking forward a bit, grinding against the blankets beneath him.

“Wow, needy, aren’t we?” Klara exclaims, laughing. She reaches down with one hand, slipping around his hips, and wrapping her hand around his cock. “I’ve got you. You’re being such a good boy.”

She begins to pump, her soft hand working its way up and down his length, and Victor can’t even begin to keep quiet.

“Thank you,” he cries out, his voice a high whine, and Klara giggles again.

“So pathetic!” she teases, picking up her pace. As she strokes him off faster and faster, she also slams into him that much harder. It’s nearly impossible for Victor to keep his cool now, and no amount of focus can save him. His moans are cut off suddenly, as a choked gasp escapes his lips. He comes, his seed spilling out onto the bed, but Klara doesn’t stop. She keeps stroking him, keeps fucking him, until he is fully spent. Once his twitching comes to an end, and he quiets down, she finally pulls back, grinning down at him.

“Told you you’d love it,” she says, her tone smug and confident. 

“You were right,” Victor admits, still slumped over the bed.

“That’s exhausting, though, ugh. You owe me now, ‘kay?” Klara says, and he can imagine her expression even without turning back to check.

“Yeah, of course,” Victor agrees. He knows everything with Klara is a give and take, usually with a lot more give than take on his part. He doesn’t mind, even when he’s giving his all to please her, he couldn’t be happier.

“I’d like to cash in as soon as you catch your breath, then,” Klara says, taking a seat beside him. “That just left me wanting more, y’know?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
